Más que un instante
by Keyag
Summary: DESCRIPCIÓN: Yo me robé un instante de su juventud y ella adquirió la poca o mucha experiencia que yo podía aportar en ese momento. One shot. Ambientado en época actual. Albertfic, creado en colaboración con Alexas90. En honor al cumpleaños del príncipe.


**Este ONS es el resultado de la dinámica que se propuso en YNTE para el 14 de febrero, sé que tomó tiempo llevarlo a cabo, pero espero que disfruten del resultado. Gracias a todas por su constante apoyo, y gracias a Alexas90, por compartir esta aventura.**

 **Happy Bday ALbert!**

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **~ Más que un instante ~**_

 _No estoy seguro creer en las casualidades, destinos e hilos entrelazados; toda mi vida la he llevado bajo un esquema práctico, de trabajo duro y de disfrutar sin ataduras. Soy William Albert Andrew, en mis 20 fui reconocido como el niño prodigio de la bolsa de valores, a mis 30 el hombre de negocios más audaz, por supuesto, encabecé las listas de los hombres más guapos, más_ _sexys_ _, y solteros más codiciados, dándole poca importancia a ellas, más allá de la publicidad gratis que se traducía en dinero. Disfruto los deportes extremos, los buenos vinos, autos veloces y mujeres hermosas. Nunca dudé de la senda que recorrí, fui educado para ser quien soy, un hombre poderoso, seguro de sí mismo, hedonista, con una ética de trabajo como la de pocos pero en lo personal mi_ _motto_ _siempre fue,_ _"work hard, play harder"_ _así que hay pocas cosas que no haya hecho, todo he querido experimentarlo y vivirlo de primera mano; escalar el Everest, pilotear mi propio avión, montar a camello, lo que fuera y hoy a pocos meses de cumplir 50 me veo de pronto cuestionando por completo la que hasta hoy ha sido mi vida y la forma en que he tomado decisiones; en realidad no creo arrepentirme de nada de lo que he vivido, aunque, tal vez una que otra cosa hubiera hecho diferente. Y en ese punto entra ella, esa joven de 23 años que hace más de una década me hizo dudar de lo que hasta ese momento había sido mi vida y del futuro que estaba forjando._

 _Ella que, con su despreocupada juventud, con su extrema alegría, hermosa sonrisa y con un corazón destrozado me hizo dudar por un momento del sentido de toda mi existencia. Ella con sus mil y un planes de vida, su afán de forjarse un futuro sola, pero bajo los tradicionalismos de una sociedad a la que no terminaba de entender; ella con una idea soñadora de lo que era el amor, familia e hijos, y quien sin embargo, estaba aún lejos de enfrentar lo que realmente esas palabras implicaban; ella que en un par de meses me hizo su maestro de vida, su fiel compañero, su ardiente amante._

En ese entonces, no podía ofrecer más de lo que fuimos y creo que en ese punto de su vida, ella no necesitaba más de mí. Yo me robé un instante de su juventud y ella adquirió la poca o mucha experiencia que yo podía aportar en ese momento.

Reflexionando sobre ese breve, pero significativo instante de mi vida, hoy puedo asegurar que nos encontramos en el momento que nos necesitábamos, mas no en el momento idóneo.

Cuando nos conocimos yo debía regresar pronto a Londres y ella se quedaría en Chicago a continuar en busca de la vida esperada. Ella tenía que crecer, vivir, aventurarse, madurar; y bueno, yo, no era del todo libre, mi corazón tenía ataduras y solo podía ofrecerle el presente, sin preguntas, sin respuestas, solo vivir el momento, sin planes, sin quizás, solo días de diversión sin prejuicios y noches de pasión sin compromisos.

Algo dentro de mí, me hizo siempre sentir la necesidad de estar solo, de tener mi propio espacio, jugar bajo mis propias reglas y aunque tuve parejas estables nunca me aventuré a comprometer más, a entregar más, a construir un futuro junto a alguien, nunca tuve la necesidad de nada, ni nadie más.

Ella ha sido la única que me hizo darme cuenta de que, tal vez algo faltaba, y que tal vez no era solo un deseo, sino una necesidad, pero la realidad es que ese no era nuestro momento, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Intentar ser algo más hubiera sido un total, completo y rotundo fracaso, porque en ese momento aspirábamos a cosas diferentes, habitábamos mundos y universos paralelos, que por un breve instante en el tiempo se habían cruzado y conscientes de ello, solo nos dedicamos a disfrutar del tiempo prestado, completamente convencidos de que el mañana jamás sería nuestro.

Pero hoy, hoy ella ya no es una chiquilla de veintitrés con ganas de comerse el mundo a mordidas, y la ingenuidad cargada a cuestas, hoy a sus treinta y ocho es una gran mujer, con experiencia, sabores y sinsabores en su haber, con metas logradas, sueños cumplidos y aspiraciones por compartir.

Hoy ella está frente a mí, hermosa, sofisticada, elegante, viste informalmente, pantalones oscuros ajustados, tacones imposiblemente altos, una blusa que solo una mujer segura de sí misma podría usar, llamativa, irreverente, única, tal como su dueña. Sé que quien no la mire detenidamente podría confundirla con una mujer diez años menor, pero yo aprecio cada huella que el tiempo a dejado en ella, veo el resultado del paso del tiempo, y debo confesar que la deseo aún más de lo que la deseaba a los 23, la cruda belleza de antaño ha dado paso a un suave refinamiento, los agudos ángulos de su personalidad ahora son armónicas curvas, soy afortunado, afortunado de haberla disfrutado cuando apenas ensayaba a ser mujer, y afortunado de tener frente a mí el día de hoy, la obra completada, en su más absoluta magnificencia.

Ella está sentada en esa mesa al aire libre, en ese café, en el que años atrás debimos reencontrarnos, pero en aquel entonces nuestras circunstancias trajeron a nuestras vidas otros encuentros. Ella está aquí, en Londres, buscando un punto de partida, un nuevo comienzo, un plan b, porque la vida de ensueño, no resultó ser tan perfecta como ella la esperaba, y hoy, cuando muchas tienen la vida resuelta, planeada, un curso trazado, ella con ese espíritu aventurero de siempre, está dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo.

Nuestro encuentro no es casualidad, al menos no para mí, nunca dejé de saber de ella, de enterarme de sus haberes, directa o indirectamente, no porque la vida nos reencontrara, sino porque intencionalmente decidí saber, disfrutar de ella y de sus triunfos a la distancia, recordando como muchas veces, entre sábanas, besos y chocolates me compartió sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus ambiciones. De algo tenía que servir el poder y peso de mi nombre.

La observo un poco más, respiro profundamente, plenamente consciente que estoy a punto de lanzarme voluntariamente de un precipicio hacia aguas turbulentas, pero después de todo, no sería la primera vez.

Me acerco, y ella ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su libro, como siempre, el mundo puede caer a su alrededor y ella no enterarse, prefiere ignorar a los intrusos, lo sé, esa siempre fue su táctica, pero, yo no soy un intruso, y mucho menos un hombre al que se pueda ignorar.

\- Candice. -

Le digo, haciendo añicos su mundo de fantasía y regresándola a la realidad abruptamente, ella por fin levanta su vista del libro, sus gafas negras de Chanel me impiden ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, pero la expresión en su rostro lo confirma todo, sabe quién soy, y no esperaba encontrarse conmigo, nunca más en su vida.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

No podía creerlo, la profunda voz masculina que me había sacado de mi novela clásica era la voz que reconocería en cualquier esquina del mundo, y que aún hoy a mis 38 hacía recorrer escalofríos por mi piel.

William Albert Andrew, debía estar por cumplir cincuenta y los años le sentaban divinamente, más apuesto, más masculino, más sensual, si es que eso era posible, con ese porte de absoluta seguridad que los años habían mejorado, esa innata elegancia, y esa mirada que hacia que de pronto mi mundo pareciera mucho más colorido, excitante y peligroso.

Su grave y sensual tono de voz, me transportó de inmediato a quince años atrás, cuando todo había sucedido, cuando ese maravilloso instante de coincidencia había sido posible… diciéndolo así, no pareciera ser tanto tiempo, pero, a la luz de todo lo que he vivido, hoy quince años me parece una eternidad.

Ese ayer, fue un parteaguas en mi vida, y cambió mi futuro en muchos sentidos. En aquel entonces, no sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar, ni lo que realmente significaba esa palabra, futuro, que hoy he descubierto que no es más que un cúmulo de conocimientos, expectativas y ansiedad.

A mis 23 años, tenía el corazón destrozado; "el gran amor de mi vida", resultó ser un simple mortal cómo todos, con problemas y errores. Mi mundo rosa de fantasía estaba en plena reconstrucción. Me encontraba en la encrucijada entre volver a creer que todo es posible, y ser más sensata, después de todo, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Había aprendido que una relación de pareja se trabaja día a día, y no se da por arte de magia.

Como mujer también estaba en fase de reinvención, descubriendo quién era y quién quería llegar a ser. Por un lado, atada a convencionalismos que mi mente aceptaba como una necesidad, pero sin saber en realidad si eso era lo que quería vivir, pensando que el futuro tenía que ser perfecto y lleno de satisfacciones, que la vida solo consistía en ser feliz, con esa idea comprada de Hollywood de que todo sueño y aspiración pueden ser y serán cumplidos sin lugar a dudas.

Él, William, fue quien me hizo cuestionarme todo lo que hasta ese momento había sentido y creído como una necesidad, y tal vez sin pensarlo o quererlo, de alguna manera fue él quien cambió algo en mí. Él fue quien me hizo sentir mujer por primera, no más una adolescente intentándolo, sino una persona capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida y convertir las metas en una realidad.

Su forma de tratarme me dio la seguridad que necesitaba para tomar mis propias decisiones, siempre me decía: "a mí no tienes que preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo, si quieres algo, solo tómalo, créalo, hazlo posible." ya fuera una taza de café en su bello departamento de diseñador o despejar su muy ocupada agenda para pasar un fin de semana de locura en Barbados.

Estando con él me replanteé la idea de casarme, tener hijos y la vida perfecta de telenovela; esa siempre había sido la expectativa, pero con él descubrí porque lo era.

Después de una noche _de caché,_ de vino, cena gourmet, carajillos y un par de puros Cohiba, terminamos entre sábanas en su inmaculada y blanca habitación minimalista, analizando, charlando de la vida a media luz, en tertulia de media noche.

Aún recuerdo que en un gesto íntimo tomé su mano, impresionantemente más grande que la mía y uno a uno fui contando sus dedos, tal vez en un intento de encontrar valor para dejar salir la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza y yo aún no me atrevía a formular. Llené de aire mis pulmones y la solté.

\- ¿Quieres tener hijos? -

Él ya un hombre de 35, exitoso, con el mundo a sus pies y un futuro arreglado, me contestó sin un ápice de inseguridad.

\- No. Ay bonita, esa idea arcaica de patriarcado y conservación del apellido no es para mí. -

Recuerdo que nunca hasta ese momento había escuchado a alguien cuestionar con un acto tan sencillo la mera existencia de una sociedad basada en la familia. Se giró de lado, y se apoyó sobre sus codos viéndome de frente, con esos hermosos ojos azules que eran capaces de robarme el aliento y con curiosidad, pero sin prejuicios me preguntó.

\- ¿Tu sí? -

Yo creía saber que sí, claro siempre quise ser madre después de todo es el epitome de ser una mujer, ¿no? Las dudas me asaltaron de repente y no supe que contestar, hasta que después de un par de minutos contesté en mi mejor tono maduro.

\- Sí, me parece algo bello que compartir. -

Su reacción inmediata echó por tierra mi seguridad.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Con una pareja, con tu hijo, con tu familia? ¿Con quién es que lo tienes que compartir? -

No había malicia en su tono, solo genuino interés, y ese hábito de ejercitar la elasticidad de mi mente con cuestionamientos que nunca antes me había planteado.

Oh dios, a mis veintitrés no estaba lista para responder eso, no sabía cómo, me reí como si entendiera lo absurdo de mi respuesta y lo besé, después de todo sus labios y sus caricias eran lo más embriagador y adictivo que había conocido en mi corta vida, la plática fue reemplazada por la sensualidad de sus manos recorriendo mi piel y la noche se diluyó entre suspiros.

Hoy puedo asegurar que mi hija, Amelia, es la obra maestra de mi vida.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? -

\- Por dios, eres William Andrew, ¿Se te puede negar algo? Me extraña que pidas permiso. -

Me echo a reír, enserio que lo irreverente no se quita. Me mira detenidamente, estoy seguro que tiene una lista de preguntas en su cabeza que para variar no se atreve a decir; creo que en el fondo de su ser sabe que esto no es casualidad, que si estoy aquí es para arriesgarme a algo que hasta hoy me es desconocido.

Hoy ella es mi gran aventura, mi salto en paracaídas en las Islas Mauricio. De una u otra manera debía la vida compensarnos el vernos de nuevo; ese reencuentro que años atrás sé que fue tan esperado por ella, que cobardemente en su momento preferí evitarlo.

Hace ya más de una década mis negocios me llevaron a New York por un periodo de seis meses, caprichosamente en un fin de semana de ocio viajé a la ciudad Chicago y me enamoré de bullicio de la ciudad, entre rebeldía e inmadurez postergué mi estancia año y medio de más, dejando el corporativo y la familia infartados.

A ella, la conocí en una calurosa noche en la zona más exclusivas de la ciudad, a poco más de cuatro meses de regresar a Londres de nuevo. Ella se acercó en un tierno afán de ligar a mi hermano menor, pero perdió su encanto rápido. Y yo acaparé la atención de esa extraña chica, platicamos de los más despreocupados, sin coqueteos ni pretensiones, fue hasta dos semanas después en una cita a ciegas que nos volvimos a ver y por los meses que me quedaban en la ciudad nos volvimos inseparables. Fue algo intenso, apasionado y fuera de lo común, nos necesitábamos y de una u otra manera nos comprendíamos; no habían exigencias, ni títulos, ni formalidades más allá del querer estar juntos cual fuere el tiempo.

Cuándo el adiós era inminente ninguno se quiso despedir, cómo ponerle fin a algo que nunca realmente tuvo un inicio. Cómo decir te extrañaré y pensaré en ti cuando los dos sabíamos que no teníamos un espacio para el otro más allá que en los recuerdos. Ella tenía años para forjar un camino y yo, pues, ya tenía más o menos un plan de vida.

Después de una noche de fiesta llegamos a mi departamento, mi necesidad de sentir su cuerpo y besar cada centímetro de su piel me llevaba al borde de la locura. No quería dejarla, quería grabar cada segundo con ella, quería perderme entre sus besos, sus piernas y su ser. No llegamos ni al cuarto, la sala fue el campo de batalla de esa despedida no pronunciada y muy conocida.

\- Me voy a Europa de mochilera en unos meses, haré unos días en Londres. - Me soltó de repente, ya sabía que entre sus grandes metas estaba la idea soñadora de viajar de mochilera por Europa, dormir en hostales, viajar en tren y vuelos clase turista, _crashear_ en el suelo en casa de algunos amigos y vivir de vino y pan por las calles de parís; eso era algo que ya había vivido y aunque estar a su lado era excitante provocaba en mí algo cercano a la ansiedad.

Pasaron unos meses donde uno que otro _e-mail_ esporádico nos escribimos, ella siguió su rutina de una joven universitaria y recién profesionista, amigos, fiestas, compromiso una vida social conservadora y tradicional de Chicago. Yo, me dediqué a consolidar uno que otro negocio y continuar con las riendas del corporativo.

Llegaban las fechas de su estancia en Londres, se quedaría conmigo en mi departamento ubicado en el barrio de Belgrave; mi agenda estaba desocupada y podría disponer del tiempo, dinero y los medios para unos increíbles recuerdos de su estancia en UK, pero la realidad es que tenía una mezcla encontrada de sentimientos y la excusa perfecta, un compromiso de último minuto en Edimburgo; que bien podía mover, hizo que por un breve y tosco e-mail le avisara de los cambios de planes.

Sabía que sí la volvía a ver iba a sucumbir a forjar una vida con ella, a ponerla en un castillo de cristal y eventualmente a hacernos completamente infelices; por eso es que hoy estoy frente a ella buscando crear algo perfecto quince años después.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

\- ¿No te da gusto verme, bonita? - Su profunda voz en esa ridículamente seductora pregunta me hace recordar lo que se siente ser amada por él.

\- Sospecho que no es casualidad. - Por fin encontré mi voz, y me recuerdo mentalmente que ya no soy una chiquilla de 23, sino una mujer hecha y derecha, exitosa, segura de mí misma, una mujer que se ha labrado un presente y un futuro.

\- No, no es casualidad. - Me dice mientras clava sus profundos ojos azul cielo en mí.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que desea de mí, señor Andrew? - Me pregunta con aplomo seductor, ella lo sabe, sabe que no la he podido sacar de mi mente, y que llevo su recuerdo tatuado en mi piel.

\- Todo, nada, tus ayeres, tus presentes y tú futuro, quiero ir a dónde quieras llevarme, o quedarme dónde quieras que estemos. -

\- No sabes lo que dices… - Me responde como si de pronto se diera cuenta que mis palabras son una locura.

\- Hace quince años pensé que podría olvidarte… pero hoy sé que es simplemente imposible, hace quince años mi libertad lo era todo, hoy, quiero compañía durante el resto del viaje. -

\- Albert… ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres? -

\- Una vida a tú lado. -

\- Tengo una hija. -

\- Lo sé, y es hermosa como tú… no prometo ser un padre, pero prometo estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesite. -

\- Ni siquiera la conoces. -

\- Es tú hija, ¿qué más hay que saber? -

\- Es una locura. -

\- No te pareció una locura nuestra aventura años atrás y hoy que te ofrezco algo convencional respondes que es una locura. -

\- Tú eres todo menos convencional. -

\- Querida mía, a mi edad, he aprendido que hay cosas que estás sobrevaluadas…di que sí Candice. -

\- ¿Sí a qué? -

\- Sí a lo que quieras que seamos… -

\- William… -

\- Sí a vivir juntos, sí a viajar juntos, sí a construir una vida juntos, sí a ir ahora mismo a mi departamento a hacer el amor sin prisas, pretensiones o restricciones. -

\- Jajajajajaja -

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -

\- De que nunca creí que William Albert Andrew quisiese una vida compartida con alguien más. -

\- Digamos que hasta ahora estoy dispuesto a reconocerlo. -

\- No sé nada de ti. -

\- Yo aún no sé mucho de ti tampoco, es perfecto, volveremos a conocernos. -

\- Estoy segura qué sabes de mí más de lo que pretendes dejar ver… ¿Investigador privado? -

\- Nunca he dejado de estar al pendiente. -

\- ¿Porqué? -

\- Porque no pude olvidarte, sabía que no podría hacerte feliz, que no podría darte lo que anhelabas y que yo mismo me sentiría enjaulado. -

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado? -

\- Todo y nada, sigo siendo el mismo hombre que se enamoró como un loco de una chiquilla 12 años menor, con grandes sueños y una educación tradicional, pero hoy tus grandes sueños y educación tradicional no me asustan, hoy quiero luchar a tu lado, y tener una familia contigo, y no hablo de hijos si no los quieres, pero tú, Amelia y yo podemos ser una familia. -

\- ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a William Andrew? -

\- ¿Qué dices? -

\- Comencemos despacio. -

\- ¿Despacio tengamos citas? ¿Despacio tomemos un café antes de ir a mi departamento? -

\- Jajajajajaja - La risa cristalina llena el aire, y todo parece más brillante.

\- No te rías, sácame de mi miseria y contéstame. -

\- Sí. -

\- ¿Sí a qué? -

\- Sí a todo y a nada. - Me dice con una sonrisa y una mirada que me hacen querer comérmela a besos.

 **~oo•O•oo~**

Saco un billete de mi cartera y lo dejo sobre la mesa, ni siquiera sé cuánto es, pero asumo que será más que suficiente contando también con una generosa propina. Me pongo en pie y la tomo de la mano, para que me siga, ella no dice nada y simplemente camina a mi lado, con un aplomo y elegancia que quitan el aliento.

Me saca casi a rastras del lugar, caminamos una veintena de pasos y frente a mí hay un auto de lujo con chofer esperando por nosotros con la puerta abierta, le sonrío al hombre, y William le dice.

\- Vete a casa John, yo me encargo. - El hombre le sonríe y le entrega las llaves, Albert se da la vuelta y abre la puerta para que yo entre, después se sienta en el asiento del conductor toma mi mano y me sonríe mientras hecha a andar el auto y comienza a conducir.

Llegamos a un lujoso edificio de departamentos y sin más me dirige al elevador, hasta ahora hemos mantenido nuestra distancia, pero el aire está cargado de electricidad, en cuanto las puertas de acero se abren en un elegante _foyer_ él me cede el paso con ese gesto estudiadamente despreocupado, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que estemos juntos aquí y ahora.

\- ¿Gustas algo de tomar? - Me pregunta peligrosamente cerca de mi oído aún no pone un solo dedo sobre mí, pero su calor me envuelve, y su masculino aroma embriaga mis sentidos.

Deliberadamente me doy la vuelta para verlo de frente, y él extiende la mano para acomodar una hebra de cabello que se ha salido de su lugar. Su suave toque desencadena una avalancha de sensaciones. Lleva su índice y su pulgar a mi mentón y levanta mi rostro con la intención de besarme, estamos a un aliento de distancia, pero antes de asaltar mi boca me dice.

\- Pretendo besarte hasta el cansancio, arrancar suspiros de esa dulce boca, recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con mis manos, hacerte el amor hasta que el alba irrumpa por las ventanas, y entonces, tal vez nos tomemos un descanso para después continuar, pretendo hacerte olvidar tú nombre, y que grites sin pudor alguno el mío, mientras el placer recorre tu cuerpo… ¿Tienes alguna objeción? -

Mis piernas tiemblan, siento un hormigueo en mi bajo vientre, y mis pezones endurecerse con expectativa ante sus palabras, mi mente está en blanco, trago saliva y a duras penas logro responder.

\- Ninguna, solo considérate advertido, que lo que sea que me hagas te haré. -

Él me sonríe con esa sonrisa seductora tan característica de él, y después lentamente, sus labios descienden sobre los míos, primero es un roce casi imperceptible, que como un temblor que presaga la volcán erupción de un volcán de pronto sube la temperatura, sus tersos labios presionando los míos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi cintura, un poco más abajo, un poco más arriba, su lengua invadiendo mi boca, mis manos tienen vida propia, quiero deshacerme de su saco, y desabotonar esa camisa para encontrarme con ese perfecto cuerpo que estoy segura es como los buenos vinos, mejor ahora que tiene más años, y no me equivoco, los escucho gemir y escucho mi respiración entrecortada.

Vamos dejando ropa tirada a nuestro paso, no sé siquiera por donde me lleva, pero ya habrá tiempo de conocer el lugar más tarde, soy consciente que solo queda mi ropa interior de negro encaje y los altos tacones, me separa un poco y me dice con voz ronca.

\- Déjame verte. - Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo, y veo el placer que esto le produce, ya que la sangre se ha concentrado en cierta parte de su anatomía. Seductora, y segura de mí misma me desvisto frente a él, los años me han dado seguridad, estoy cómoda en mi propia piel, veo sus pupilas dilatarse ante mi osadía, y segundos después siento su cálida piel envolviendo la mía, me alza en brazos, y sin dejar de besarme me lleva hasta la cama para cumplir con cada una de sus promesas.

Él sol se encuentra alto en el horizonte, me vuelvo en la cama y lo encuentro dormido, busco un reloj, o mi celular para saber que hora, es salgo de la cama, y me pongo lo primero que encuentro a mi paso, una masculina bata de seda negra tres veces más grande que yo, el suave material acaricia mi cuerpo, sigo el rastro que dejamos y por fin sé que hora es, encuentro la cocina, necesito café, paso por alto la sofisticada máquina de _espresso_ y tomo la prensa francesa, cuando por fin obtengo mi humeante taza de delicioso arábigo salgo a la terraza, la vista es imponente, la ciudad aún yace adormilada, son las seis de la mañana, el cielo comienza teñirse de colores, me recargó en el barandal y observo mi alrededor.

De pronto despierto, la busco a mi lado con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella ya no está, entro en pánico por un par de segundos, pero cuando me pongo en pie observo que sus altísimos zapatos de diseñador aún están al pie de la cama, me pongo un par de _boxers_ , mi bata no está, camino buscándola, como un adicto busca su dosis, y la veo en la terraza, la seda negra contrasta con su rubio cabello, no me ha escuchado, me acerco en silencio y la rodeo con mis brazos, mientras beso su cuello, y mis manos se cuelan dentro de la tela.

\- Te amo Candice. - Sé que ella no esperaba escucharlo, pero no puedo callarlo más, ella se gira sorprendida y con cuidado de no bañarme con su café me besa con ternura. Dejo en una mesa cercana la taza mientras la alzo en brazos para continuar lo que dejamos en pausa, y entre besos y suspiros responde a mi declaración. - Te amo William Albert Andrew. - No hay más que decir, hoy sabemos que nos pertenecemos, y que aunque podemos vivir el uno sin el otro no queremos hacerlo, nos amamos, ¿Acaso hay algo más contundente que eso?

 **Agradecimiento:**

 **Key, ha sido increíble trabajar en conjunto lograste que mis locuras se conviertan en una bella historia, tu amistad ha sido lo mejor de toda esta experiencia. Gracias. Nos leemos, xoxo. Alexa.**

 **Alexa, fue un placer hacer este ONS juntas, aún que nos tomó meses, fue muy interesante la forma en que la historia fluyó de tal forma que en realidad ya no sé que partes escribiste tú y que partes escribí yo. Ciertamente la amistad que resultó de todo esto ha sido lo mejor de todo. Un abrazo. Key.**


End file.
